Monster Horrors
by Kang the conqueror
Summary: You think you know the most famous monsters of all time?  You don't.  Learn the truth in my special prologue to my Mightiest Heroes Annual Monster Horrors.  Happy Halloween!


**Kang the Conqueror Presents:**

**Monster Horrors: Prequel **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula, Frankenstein, Dr. Frankenstein, or the Wolf Man. Dracula and both Frankenstein's are the property of Bram Stoker and Mary Shelley. The Wolf Man is the property of Universal Studios. I do not own any of the Marvel or Anime characters. **

**Author Notes: The characters and setting will be base on the Universal Monster movies**. **I also added the real history of them**.

**This is a Prologue to my Mightiest Heroes Annual: Monster Horrors. Enjoy **

* * *

I want to tell you a story. 

A story about the most famous monsters of fiction, or are they?

Dracula, Frankenstein, and the Wolf Man; when one mentions their names its strikes fear into the hearts of many, but their just legends, right? Vampires and werewolves believe their just myths, just to bring a heritance to their people. But they are wrong; these monsters are creatures of fact, not fiction. Who are these evil beasts you ask?

Dracula was a Romanian prince named Vald Dracula. His father died under mysterious circumstances. Some say his son killed him, but no one knows the truth. He was a cruel and dangerous man. He implied his victims, draining them dry of blood and drinking their blood with his dinner. Dracula had many enemies, the Turks and his own people. The people of Romania lived in consistent fear of Dracula; he would randomly kill his people for his own pleasure. Soon they had enough, they had him over throne and he was exiled to Italy.

In Italy, he was kept in a dungeon at Castle Henry. There he made a pact with the devil and he was given the powers of darkness. The devil gave him wings and immorality. With his new powers, he flew back to Romania, reclaimed his throne, and killed the people responsible for his exile. Dracula became king of the Vampires. But he never stayed in power for long, his followers left him in the sixth year of his reign. Dracula secluded himself in his castle and his exploits were confided to the lands of Transylvania. As time moved on his name became legend as fewer people remembered him.

Frankenstein is a man-made creation of the late Dr. Frankenstein. Dr. Frankenstein was obsessed with bring the dead back to life. He pushed away all his friends and family to finish his experiments in a windmill tower. With his assistant, Firz, he constructed a being made of body parts he acquired from gallows, graveyards, and morgues; stitching them together with his own hands. Final, the night he so longed for had arrived; the storm was coming with the element to bring his creature to life. They placed the body on a table and raised it into the night sky. The doctor and Friz used the very forces of nature to infuse a spark of being into the life-less body on the table. The hands began to move and its eyes open.

But, they soon discovered they've created a monster. The creature started to show violent characteristics, it killed Friz and escaped. The monster then started to terrorize the small village community. Murdering anyone it met, even a small little girl. The villages were up-in-arms against the monster. With Dr. Frankenstein's help they tracked the beast to the windmill and set it on fire. The doctor perished in the fire and so did the monster. Or so they thought, it lived and went into the woods where it still lives to this very day.

The Wolf Man, Larry Talbot, is tragic tale indeed; his story begins when Larry Talbot, the son of an English lord named Sir John, returned home to claim his inheritance. He meets a beautiful woman and with a friend they go to a gypsy fortuneteller, a wolf attacked the friend, Larry fought and killed the wolf, but he was bitten.

As he recovered, the wolf turned out to be the gypsy fortuneteller. No ones believed Larry's story about the wolf. The gypsy's mother tried to warn Larry he has been infected with the curse of the full moon. He will become a werewolf when the moon rises into the sky. He said he didn't believe in such fair tales and refused to listen. The moon rose that night, and Larry became a werewolf. More beast than man, he hungered of fresh meat, he found one in the graveyard and killed him. When he woke up he found out he killed a man. He tired to convince everyone, but no one listened. Larry finally decided that he must die, so he gave his father his cane, which had a silver handle,

That night as a hunting party was looking for the beast. Sir John found the wolf man attacking his son's love. He clobbered the beast with the cane until it was dead. Then, all of the sudden, the old gypsy arrived and said a chant, the wolf man changed back into Larry Talbot. Sir John was horrified that he killed his own son, threw the cane away and wept bitterly.

Sir John later died and was buried next to his son. There he laid for two years until grave robbers accidentally brought him back from the died when the moon was full. Larry Talbot has been seen in the area of his home but no confirm sightings.

These monsters continue to roam free across the country side. Kill who ever they please and the villager's attempts to stop them have failed

"This is an excellent opportunity to destroy the Avengers ones and for all. All I have to do is make a simple call to them." The mysterious narrator pushes a button on his chair and the screen in front of him dials the Avengers number.

**Avengers Mansion**:

It's the middle of the night and everyone is asleep. All except Thor, who's on monitor duty. The Thunder God was about to call it a night when a call was picked up on the monitor. "Who calls at this hour?" thought Thor as he answered the call.

The screen was black and a voice came thought. "Help Avengers! People are dying in my country. Please come to this location immediately!" The speaker ended the call. "Hello? Hello? Are you alright?" said a very concern Thor. He couldn't trace were the call was made. Thor thought about the strange message. "I don't know who he was? but if people are in danger, then the Avengers must answer the call." "Hey Thor, what's up?" someone behind him said. He turned around to find Peter Parker ready to start his shift. "Young Peter, call the Avengers for a meeting, it's an emergency," he commanded Peter to do.

Our unknown narrator turns the screen off. As sets in his chair, he said, "This will be the Avengers last mission!" He then proceeded to laugh, "Hi, Hi, Hi…!"

* * *

Author's notes: I wanted to put the main story at Halloween, but it was too late. And I wanted to do it right. So I decided to put out a special prologue for you readers. The story will be release shortly. 


End file.
